


The Mute Warrior [James Cameron's Avatar Reader Insert]

by BlackSand_Lover



Category: James Cameron's Avatar - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSand_Lover/pseuds/BlackSand_Lover
Summary: This is the original print of my story The Mute Warrior [James Cameron's Avatar Reader Insert]Can also be found on both Quotev and Wattpad, under the same name as this profile.Rewritten version is coming up eventually.``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````(Y/n) (L/n) was born on Pandora, knowing nothing about Earth, the dying home planet to the humans, where her parents came from.By the age of nineteen, she could already understand the Na'vi language and has used her Avatar body ever since she was nine. She was born three years after Dr. Grace arrived and started teaching to.When she is asked to join Grace and her team- Norm Spellman and a marine called Jake- she would have the adventure of a lifetime.You never know, she could fall in love with the world and everyone in it.She could learn to accept her fate as a human in an Avatar body and stay with the humansMaybe she'll fall in love....``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!
> 
> This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!
> 
> I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

~Nine Years Old~

A young girl sat alone in a lab, sitting in a chair. She had a small switchblade in her hand as she turned it around in different directions. Her bright (e/c) stood unwavering at the tube in front of her, watching the sleeping form of the human-like creature that was within it, it's thin tail slightly flinching every once in awhile. The girl looked around the area around her, her eyes searching for any other signs of life. She then looked down at the switchblade in her hands, inspecting the blade as she revealed the sharp point. She inspected it a bit before she closed it again and put it in her shorts pocket, standing up and leaving the room. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair was a/in a (braid/bun/mess(short)/short ponytail) as she walked down the halls, only giving the soldiers awake a small glance, her hair slightly bouncing with each step.

The girl walked through a door, opening it to reveal the room that everyone of the scientists sleep in. She walked through the dark room, slowly going to the corner where a man and a woman lay peacefully sleeping in their bunk. The girl looked at her parents before she climbed on the ladder to the top, laying down and looking out of the big window in the area, the bright stars of Pandora sparkling clearly. The girl closed her eyes and wandered off to sleep, waiting for the next few hours to come.

~***-****~

The young girl ran through the woods, her oxygen mask on securely and her switchblade on a holster around her leg as she wore blue jean shorts and a black tank top, her parents ahead of her in their Avatar bodies, five times the height of the girl. They soon turned and started to climb the trees- the girl followed. She put her bare feet on the tree's trunk as she grabbed hold of the lowest branch closest to her, and she pushed off with her feet and stood on the branch before looking up at her parents, about ten feet above her. She looked at a nearby branch and leaped off of the one she was on, grabbing hold of it before letting go and grabbing another branch. She then put her right foot on the tree and left hand above her as she hoisted herself up and moved her right hand and left foot to repeat the same thing until she got to the branch under her parents.

"You are improving." The woman said as she smiled down at the child. The girl gave a slight smile as she then looked at her father.

"You're getting better by the day. Your avatar will be ready for you soon." He said plainly before they went back to the base, albeit the girl did it reluctantly.

~***-****~

The girl woke up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she felt herself being shaken. She turned her head as she saw her father's hand on her arm. She looked up at him as she began to sit up.

"I have something I need to show you." He said as she nodded and removed her sheets, the air cold around her as she left their warmth. He moved quickly before stopping at the door, waiting for her. The girl climbed off of the bunk and jogged to her father as he left the room. They rounded a few corners and looked through a few of the halls as they arrived at a door. The man grabbed two masks, one for him and one for her. As they put them on, he opened the door quickly as they walked out before closing the door behind him and began walking again, this time out of the gate and into the forest further than they’ve ever taken her.

They made it to a clearing that had a stream of water and not that far from them was a stray horse-like creature, one she’s never seen before. “They’re called pa'li, or in out tongue direhorses.” he said as he slowly began to walk to it. It looked at the man uncertainly before his father gently pat its nuzzle and calmed down. “They’re relatively peaceful creatures and are used for riding with the Na’vi.” He said before he stopped and looked at his daughter. “One day, you’ll learn how to ride on of these.” He said as he then began to walk further into the woods and the girl quickly followed him. They came to another clearing, but, this one with a river and a lot of bioluminescent tree leaves and bushes, the dark ground glowing where they stood.

The girl looked around in awe before she looked at her father, sitting on the edge of the river. The girl then sat down next to him before she looked into the water than seemed to glow. Her father looked at her a bit before rubbing her back. He then looked to his side and looked through the small bag that he brought with him and pulled out a music box. He then turned and gave it to the girl, who looked at it a bit confused, having never seen one before, having been born on Pandora without any knowledge of Earth.

“Your mother and I bought this before we set off, as a reminder of our home planet. When you were born, we decided that, on the day before you were able to link with your Avatar, we would give this to you as a gift.” He said as he opened it and showed a small ballerina centerpiece. The girl smiled a bit and gently touched the statue before her father twisted the small key on the bottom three times, the music beginning to play.

The girl listened in awe as the music played and she took it from her father and listened to it play before she quietly yawned. Her father gently picked her up and began walking back to the base, heading back into their room as the sun slowly began to rise and the girl fell asleep.

~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~ ~***-****~

_ **I know this is short, but most of the chapters are. They eventually get bigger though.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!
> 
> This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!
> 
> I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

(Y/n) opened her eyes, looking around her. She was in her bunk, the music box from last night in one of her hands. She sat up and lowered herself onto the floor, leaving her music box on her bunk. She undressed and changed into a pair of jeans with a (f/c) sweater/t-shirt and slid on her boots/tennis shoes before going to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
  
When she got to the cafeteria, she skipped to her parents, smiling as she sat in an empty seat between them. Across from her sat Doctor Grace Augustine, the leader of the Avatar Program.  


Hello, (Y/n). Are you ready for today?" Grace asked the young girl. (Y/n) nodded vigorously, excited. Today was the day. She was going to link with her Avatar.  


"Now, honey, go get something to eat; you can't link properly on an empty stomach." The girl's father said before he watched her run to the long breakfast line.

Grace looked at the girl's parents wearily. "Are you guys sure she's ready to link with her Avatar? The moment she leaves those gates with you later on as you guys have planned, the Na'vi could find out at any moment and assume the worst." She stated cautiously. (Y/n) would be the second child to use the body of a young Avatar, completely different than what they usually saw of the adults. There are many risks.

"We won't let her leave the gates in her Avatar body until she's eighteen." The mother said as she drank a glass of pure water.  
  
"(M/n), you know she'll try to wander. You saw how hesitant she was when she had to come back through the gates." Grace said before looking at the two.  
  
"Then we will leave her with you and your students. It's our final choice." (M/n) said.  
  
Grace looked at the father. "(D/n), you can't possibly-" She tried to protest.  
  
"That's the last of it, Grace. She will learn with your students starting today." (D/n) said as their conversation ended and (Y/n) sat down and began eating her food.  
  
**~*~**  
  
(Y/n) tried to calm her excited hear as she began to walk to her link chamber, her mother next to her, reminding her what she was going to do.  
  
"After you link with your Avatar, you will go through an examination on your reflexes- just wiggling your toes and everything. Then you will be changed from your gown to some decent clothes. Remember that, after you are changed, you will begin your first few classes with Grace." (M/n) said as they got to the link chamber.  
  
(Y/n) took a deep breath before sighing and laying down on the soft foamy layer and laid her head back. "Just stay still and let your mind go blank. We'll see you on the other side." Her mother said before she closed the lid of the chamber. (Y/n) slightly freaked out a bit before she calmed down and closed her eyes, emptying her brain of any thoughts. Through her eyelids, she could see a blinding white tunnel as she felt her consciousness being pulled and she soon opened her eyes to be blinded by a bright light above her, two scientists' faces slowly coming into focus as they tried to talk to her.  
  
Their voices were muffled before she heard snapping in her ears and a light flashed in her eyes as her senses were straightened. She looked around at the two female scientists before she slowly sat up, her thin legs out in front of her. She gently wiggled her toes as the scientists asked her to and soon slid her thin legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
**~*~**  
  
(Y/n) walked outside of the gates, a black waist-length t-shirt over her, a pair of knee length shorts, and no shoes to her request, as she was going to her fist class, her parents beside her to make sure she doesn't get lost on the first day. When they got there, she looked around and she saw Grace with two Avatars that were older than her as she cautiously began walking over to them. As the class was about to begin, she noticed a young group of Na'vi come into the school, one of them looking oddly familiar as she hugged Grace and spoke in English.  
  
"Hi, Grace! I brought some of my friends for our lessons today." She said as she turned around and introduced the Na'vi children. ".... and the last are Neytiri and Tsu'tey." She said as she finished introducing everyone. Grace introduced everyone in the two older Avatars, who are Iris and Zanani.  
  
"Everyone, this is Aviline Na'tav, one of the students here with us today. Now that we have introductions done-" Grace was interrupted before she heard (Y/n)'s mother clear her throat. "Oh! (Y/n), I didn't know you were here yet. Everyone, this is (Y/n). She just linked today, so don't pressure her." She said before she started introducing the concept of the classes. Soon the groups were separated into two- half of the class would go with Zanani and the other half would go with her and Iris.  
  
(Y/n) walked with her group, which consisted of two Na'vi children, her, and the young Avatar that was introduced earlier. They were going with Iris and Grace to learn about the name of the plants to watch out for and what they will do if threatened. As the group began to walk to a group of [large, beautiful pitcher-shaped carnivorous plant with pale rosy lavender coloring](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/jamescameronsavatar/images/2/29/Chalice_Plant_Game.png/revision/latest?cb=20151210152130), (Y/n) walked in the back of the group, next to the older Avatar, Iris. She looked up at the taller Avatar a bit before she looked back and saw that her parents were already gone. She looked back at Iris before she grabbed a small amount of the shirt the woman was wearing and gave it a gentle tug. The woman jumped a bit before looking down at the child, the young child looking nervous. The girl stopped walking and turned to the girl, kneeling down to her height.

"Um.. is everything alright, (Y/n)?" She asked quietly. The girl began to sign something but stopped midway as she noticed the woman's confused face. (Y/n) looked around a little bit before gently tapping the shoulder of the girl from earlier, Aviline, to ask her to translate the words that she was trying to say.

"Oh! Iris, she's asking if it was alright for her to hold your hand. She's just a little nervous because her parents aren't here." Aviline said with a smile. Iris gave a small smile before the (Y/n) cautiously held her hand. A little bit later, they got to the tall plants.

"Alright, class. Today, we're going to be going over the Chalice plant. After today, for those who stay here, you will be asked to do a report on the plant and turn it in tomorrow." Grace said before she began going over the simple things; which plant system it goes into, how many cells it has, and the many ways to identify them.

  
As the lesson ended, everyone was transferred to go to Zanani for their second class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!
> 
> This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!
> 
> I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

~Flashback~

I was fifteen when it happened. On the day the school to teach the Na’vi was closed and we were kicked out of Hometree. It was one of the days I wish never happened. It was normal at the beginning, Neytiri and I were braiding the hair of some of the younger Na'vi students, each child having a conversation about what they learned today and what they hoped to learn in the future. Of course, I couldn't tell them that there weren't going to be any other classes. Nobody knew.

It was a day when classes were held at Hometree, like it usually was, instead of in the fence that my parents swore to keep me behind until I was eighteen. The classes were in the fences until I was the age of thirteen, when my parents were killed while gathering samples. The scientists didn't know what killed them, they just knew it was a one of the wild beasts in the forests.

I have been teaching for two years.

It was later on that day, when I was teaching some of the children and parents how to speak in sign language as one of the side classes, that I realized some of the warriors from the clan were watching us like they've never seen us before. Like we were strangers trespassing on their property. As the class ended and I began walking towards Grace, the warriors that were watching us grabbed us by our hair and began to drag as away from the children. Some of us, like Avi and Zanani, were confused. Others like me and Iris were struggling and trying to find out what was going on (mainly Iris trying to find out).

When we were being shoved towards the entrance of Hometree, I saw Neytiri being held back by her caretaker Ya'Ni as she tried to make her way over to us, screaming, Tsu'tey in the background with slightly wide eyes. I don't know exactly what she was screaming, because everything around me was quiet and moving too fast for me to concentrate. I don't know what happened next, but all I remember was hitting the ground and someone trying to help me up as we were thrown out of Hometree, making our way back to Hell's Gate.

Some people say that someone was stealing, some say that the Omaticaya just had enough of our presence in their home. No one really knows what happened that day, but one thing was clear; we weren't allowed back to Hometree.

~Nineteen Years Old~

I stood, staring through the exopack I was given, as I waited to introduce the new scientists and welcoming the old ones back as they made their way in after traveling in cryo for a little over five years. I have stood at the entrance, watching the scientists walk in. After they all entered the door, I could've gone with them, but I didn't. I was too busy watching the marines as they also got off the Valkyrie, following in line with each other through another one of the entrances. As I was about to turn around and follow the scientists, I saw one peculiar sight- an ex-marine was exiting the Valkyrie using a wheelchair. That's something you don't see everyday.

I watched him until he was obscured from my vision by the Hell Truck that drove by, staring instead at the arrows that pierced the tires. I decided I've stood outside in this mask ling enough so I turned my back on the marines and walked back inside, removing the exopack when the door was firmly sealed shut. I put the mask away before heading towards the marine-filled Hell's Kitchen, currently being used as a briefing for the new personnel there. I stood in the doorway of the room, all of the eyes on Colonel Miles Quaritch. I analyzed the crowd, seeing some scientists and that peculiar marine I saw earlier.

After the briefing was over, I made my way to the link room, looking over the status of the newly arrived Avatars. I watched as a few of the new scientists were already working with the older ones to get more experience and catch up on the data that they have. I walked over to one of the scientists- one of my friends- and looked over his shoulder, checking his scans for the Avatars' heartrates and their body scans for any sudden or building diseases. I gently patted his shoulder.

"Good work, Delphieo." I signed when he turned to me. I turned around, right as one of the Avatars in training and the marine from earlier walked in.

I watched as Norm continued to talk to the marine, even when his friend wasn't really paying attention and was instead moving toward the Avatars in their amnio tanks. I was standing next to one of them, the one that tends to twitch sometimes, as I watched the amazed look on his face as he shook hands with Max Patel, one of our lead scientists.

As Max pointed to the tank I was next to, I moved out of the marine's way enough to let them through, but they seemed to have not seen me, as he stared at the Avatar. I watched him analyze the Avatar as Norm and Max made their way over.

"He looks just like him." I heard the marine say. I watched as Max and Norm both watched the Avatar before Norm turned to him.

"Looks like you." He stated. "This is your Avatar now, Jake." I smiled as I leaned gently against the tank. 'So his name is Jake. Suits him.' I thought. We stood there for a minute or two before Max finally noticed me.

"Ah, (Y/n)! I didn't know you were here yet." Max said, gaining the attention of Norm and Jake. I guess they were surprised to see me, since their eyes were a little wide. "Everyone, this is (Y/n). She was the second Avatar to be linked by a kid." Max stated as I gave a silent laugh and rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have to tell them that, Max. I'm just a normal Avatar driver." I signed as Max smiled and nodded. Max and I noticed the slightly confused look on Norm and Jake's face before Max decided to explain.

"I forgot you didn't know she was mute." As he said those words, the others were going to look back at me, but I was gone, heading towards the link room so that I can use my Avatar and play a few rounds of basketball with myself since no one was really using their Avatar bodies today.

I was going to use my Avatar body as much as possible to get used to it again, because I knew this year was going to be crazier than the others when there's more marines coming in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

(Y/n) woke up, realizing she fell asleep during her documentary, checking her surroundings to see that the scientists were already out and about, doing their work. (Y/n) checked the time on her watch and saw that it was almost noon.

She bolted up and stopped her documentary (which was still recording at the time) before going to the link chamber, where she was going to meet up with Grace and the others because they were going to collect some samples today, deeper in the wilderness than they usually did.

(Y/n) managed to get to the link room as everyone was getting into their pods. She managed to get to her pod where her friend Lynna Belmont stood, rolling her deep brown eyes, shaking her head slightly, her black hair swaying in its ponytail.  
"You're almost late, (Y/n)." She stated with a soft smile. "You should stop staying up so late. You're beginning to worry me."

(Y/n) gave her an apologetic smile before laying in her pod as Lynna got it ready. She was ready to go into her Avatar body.

When (Y/n) met up with the others at the Samsung gunship Trudy piloted, she was in a tank top that was (f/c), tan shorts and boots. Her hair was loose/tied back, just as she liked it with needs that she put in. She didn't have her pack on her since she decided she wasn't going to collect samples this time, but watch everyone instead.

  
As she got to the Samsung, she waved to Grace and Trudy before sitting in the back with Jake and Norm. As everyone got in and the Samsung began ascend, (Y/n) decided to sit on the floor and dangle her legs out the door o get a good view of the trees and the surrounding area from above. She liked the feeling of the wind on her legs as they feel weightless.

  
Soon enough, they landed in a clear area that they could land in with lots of lush vegetation and high trees. As soon as they landed, (Y/n) was already out and looking around in awe. She began walking around the area as Jake, Crace, and Trudy's gunman got out and surveyed the area. Grace reminded Norm to grab his pack as the Samsung began to shut down. (Y/n) was looking into the trees and the tiny creatures that were in them. She knew what they were called, of course, she just didn't find a reason to name them. She then turned and began following everyone as they began to walk towards a small hidden trail that had a hermit bud at the entrance.

They were surrounded by the sounds of nature and (Y/n) felt herself embrace the sounds into herself as they continued walking. She managed to catch up to Jake and soon caught sigh of a Prolemuris. Jake pointed his gun at it before Grace told him that they're not aggressive.

Soon, they began walking farther and farther before they got to a big tree and decided to collect its sample.

(Y/n) stood next to Jake, being separated by a hermit bud. She heard shuffling and a sigh come from Jake and she looked in his direction. She tilted her head as she saw him walk away and decided to follow him to a small clearing covered with helicoradians. She stayed behind him and looked at the multiple sizes there were.

Jake began to walk closer to them, tilting his head ever-so-slightly out of curiosity. He lifted his hand and went to touch one when it suddenly shrank to the ground quickly. Jake backed up a foot, a little surprised. (Y/n) looked behind her, towards Grace and Norm. She then looked back at Jake to see him approach yet another helicoradian. He lifted his hand to touch it and it shrank like the last one. This time he laughed while taking a step back.

He then touched another one, and it shrank. This time all of the remaining helicoradians shrank as well, reveling a Hammerhead Titanothere. (Y/n) clenched as it trumpeted, backing up until she bumped into a tree. Jake pointed his gun at it as Grace and Norm quickly ran to the scene, hiding behind nearby trees.

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off." Grace said cautiously.

"It's already pissed off." Jake stated, glancing in her direction for a second before looking back at the threat.

"Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me."

Jake backed up before pointing his gun above him. The Hammerhead Titanothere trumpeted again before knocking down nearby trees, snarling as it stared at Jake.

"It's a territorial threat display. Do not run, or he'll charge."

"So what do I do, dance with it?" Jake asked, staring at Grace.

"Just hold your ground."

(Y/n) looked at Norm as he quickly glanced at her before looking back at the Hammerhead Titanothere wide-eyed.

It growled as it analyzed Jake, daring him to make a move. It suddenly charged, trumpeting. Jake charged, yelling, hoping to scare it. Just feet apart, the Hammerhead Titanothere stopped, screeching. Before lowering its head.

Jake nervously laughed. "Year? Come on! What you got?" It whimpered, backing up an inch. "Oh yeah, who's bad. That's right."

(Y/n) heard the silent drag of claws on bark and she paled, her heart momentarily stopping. Jake boasted a little more as (Y/n) dragged her eyes to her right- she nearly fainted. The Hammerhead screeched a bit as it turned around and ran to the others that were behind it.

(Y/n) looked at Grace, who was watching her, wide-eyed. She looked back at Jake as the creature next to her snarled, catching Jake's attention. He turned around and his eyes widened, his ears flattening. The thanator roared loudly before jumping over Jake, landing between him and the Hammerheads, who stood their ground.

The thanator turned back at Jake.

"So what about this one? Run? Don't run? What?" Jake asked Grace nervously.

"Run, definitely run!"

Jake hesitated before turning around and running, grabbing (Y/n)'s hand since she was frozen in fear.

(Y/n) ran as fast as she could with Jake dragging her, maneuvering through trees and narrowly being missed by the thanator. (Y/n)'s hand managed to slip through Jake's hand just before he slid beneath a tree. (Y/n), knowing she won't slide quick enough, decided to climb from the root of the tree and to the second lowest branch with the help of the knife from the holster on her waist.

Jake began shooting at it as it began to claw at the roots before it managed to get his gun in its mouth and broke it. Jake crawled out of a hole nearby and (Y/n) jumped from the tree, rolling slightly when she landed before quickly getting up and following Jake.

She managed to get in front of him before she heard a roar and Jake grunt as he was pushed on the ground, the thanator having a hold on his pack. (Y/n) turned around and almost had a heart attack- the thanator was throwing Jake around like he was dead weight. Jake quickly unfastened himself from the pack before being tossed and landed on the ground with a grunt.

(Y/n) quickly helped him up before they began to run again as the thanator began to chase them again. They neared the end of a cliff and saw a waterfall leading to shallow water. Jake jumped right in as (Y/n) hesitated for a fraction of a second before jumping.

The cold wind blew in their faces before they were suddenly engulfed in the piercing cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

(Y/n) landed in the cold water, the only sound she was able to hear was the rushing of water. Pain went all the way down her back, making her gasp out in pain, water quickly entering her opened mouth. (Y/n) moved to swim to the surface, but one of her ankles were trapped between two big rocks. (Y/n) reached down to move the rocks and she managed to move the biggest one before her lungs began burning.

(Y/n)'s vision began to darken at the corners, but she kept her eyes open and continued to move the final rock from her ankle. She quickly began to swim towards the surface. As her head broke the surface, she quickly gasped a breath of much needed air. She looked around and she couldn't see Jake. She began to panic and looked up at where she and Jake jumped from and saw that it was a lot farther away than it was supposed to be. She tried swimming back towards the area, hoping to find Jake, but the current was so strong, it was pushing her back harder than she could swim. As the current was pushing her, she saw a heavy looking branch nearby and tried to grab a hold of it, but it wasn't sturdy enough and it fell into the water, sinking to the bottom because of its weight.

She heard the deafening noise of rushing water behind her and she turned around, her eyes widening. Right in front of her was a waterfall, not even five feet away. (Y/n) looked around to try and find something, anything, to help her get out of the water and away from the fall, but she found nothing and was being pushed too fast to swim away. But she still decided to try anyway. She turned around and used most of her strength in her arms and legs to try and beat the current, but, alas, it was to no avail and, before she knew it, she was falling backwards towards the water below, the harsh cold wind against her back bringing the pain from earlier back.

She couldn't right herself before she hit the water, her back getting the worst of the pain. The back of her head hit a rock under her, making white flash in her closed eyes. (Y/n) opened her eyes under the water and looked up and saw that the water she was in was deeper than the last one. She was at the bottom of the water, her back against the sharp rocks under her. She tried to swim to the surface, but with the searing pain in her back and head and all of her energy already used up from her struggle to get away from the fall, she couldn't get very far before darkness entered her vision once again. Her body began to feel light as she slowly lost conscious. Before she was entirely out, there was the muffled splash of someone diving into the water.

**~Tsu'tey's P.O.V~** _(Suffer~)_

I was out hunting with a small group of my warriors in training when we heard the screech of a palulukan, making our pa'li stop in their tracks, becoming nervous. We calmed them down and we waited a while before we continued on with our hunt.

It wasn't long before we managed to get to a small clearing with trees surrounding us and a river stream nearby.  
  
After riding for a while longer, I decided to let my warriors and their pa’li rest, having ridden most of the morning and afternoon. I stood next to my pa’li when I heard a gasp of air from behind me and thought it was one of my warriors having decided to go for a swim in the river. I turned around, about ready to scold them and drag them out of the rapid water when I stopped, frozen.  
  
There, in the river that was about twelve steps away, struggling against the current, was someone I didn’t expect to see again. Her hair was longer than I last saw it and she looked to have matured very well in the last four years. I examined her, mesmerized by her beauty. It was only then did I notice what kind of danger she was in when she went to grab an unsteady branch. I looked behind me, back at the warriors, noticing that they have seen her too.  
  
I turned to look back over at her and saw that she was already gone. I ran over to the edge of the river, where the waterfall began, as fast as I could, the warriors grabbing their pa’li, along with mine. By the time that my men and I got to the waterfall, the splash of her hitting the water was barely heard as the water grew louder. I quickly removed my bow and handed it to the warrior that guided my pa’li and I ran over to the edge of the waterfall before diving in, being welcomed by the cold water that surrounded me. I didn’t have time to think before I saw her, laying at the bottom of the river against the sharp rocks, her eyes closed, floating in that single area. I descended to her before I got close enough to lift her from under her arms and pushed my feet off of the rocks and swam towards the surface, her in my arms.  
  
I made it to the surface and swam towards the closest land that was to my right, where my warriors had already began to arrive at on their pa’li. I removed my hold from the girl’s shoulders and began to lift her out of the water as I got closer to land. I then put one of my arms under her legs to carry her better and get a better hold on her, heading towards my pa’li.  
  
I turned and put her on my pa'li's back, ready to find where the other Avatar Drivers were, when I noticed blood trickling down her exposed back that was barely covered by the shredded thin fabric. I slowly lowered her from my pa'li's back before I moved the remnants of the fabric from her back and saw three diagonal scratches reaching from just above her shoulder-blades and ended just above her waist. I looked around at my warriors and noticed that we didn't have any dapophet on us or around us. There was only one area that had plenty of dapophet, the same area that the woman in front of me was banned from.  
  
I thought about going with the idea of finding other Avatar Drivers and leaving them there, but then I saw the state that she was in and I couldn't forget about all the things she taught me and I couldn't leave her around somewhere, injured.  
  
I hesitated before I put her back on my pa'li and jumped on behind her, putting her in front of me and in my arms to make sure she doesn't fall off while she was still unconscious. I nodded towards the warriors who then took that as the signal to get onto their pa'li as we made our way back to hometree.  
  
It was dark out when I heard the annoying sound of English being spoken nearby and was going to ignore it when I heard the familiar voice of Neytiri talking back to him with only one word;  
  
"Come."  
  
I moved faster at the calm sound of her voice before I signaled one of my men throw a bola at the person's ankles when we had them in our sights, still hidden. He fell to the ground with a grunt and untangled the bola from his ankles and looked up at the warriors that went ahead of me on their pa'li, some going around behind on foot with their bows, surrounding him. He quickly got up and pulled out a small blade and turned around to run, just to be stopped by the other warriors, their arrows pointed right at him from all angles.  
  
He turned to run back the other direction but was stopped when another warrior blocked his path on pa'li, her bow pointed down at him. (Yes, it's a girl. I slowed the scene down enough to see the top she wore.) He held his arms up just above his head, the same gesture some of the teachers made while they were being banished from Hometree. All the warriors closed in on him and he gave out a nervous chuckle before he let go of his blade and let it fall to the ground.  
  
Neytiri jumped from the path-like branch above some of the men, turning to look at every one of them, her bow held tightly in her hand.  
  
"Calm people, calm." She said before she turned to look behind her at the other warriors. I jumped down from my pa'li, careful of (Y/n), and removed my queue from its queue, stopping the tsaheylu. I walked towards her, a stern look on my face, my tail flicking slightly.  
  
Neytiri started moving around, watching my every move as I watched her.  
  
"What are you doing, Tsu'tey?" She asked, her tail flicking wildly behind her.  
  
"These demons are forbidden here." I replied calmly, my face straight.  
  
"There has been a sign." Neytiri responded, sounding almost like she was shouting. "This is a matter for the Tsahik."  
  
I looked at the man before looking back at Neytiri, my tail flicking before I began to turn back to my pa'li.  
"Bring him." I ordered as I walked away.  
  
"What's going on?" I heard him say, confused.  
  
I got back to my pa'li, connecting our tsaheylus before jumping on its back, making it jerk back slightly. I almost wasn't fast enough to keep the unconscious girl from sliding off, just quick enough to grab her waist and keep her from sliding any further.  
I heard a barely audible gasp coming from the man as one of my warriors put their dagger between his neck and his tsaheylu. I watched him for a second with a glare before I turned around and made my way back to Hometree with my warriors and Neytiri behind me, my hold on the unconscious girl tightening slightly to make sure she didn't slide off during the long ride as my pa'li sped home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words written with italics are spoken in the Na'vi language

(Y/n) gasped in pain, eyes wide as the link chamber slid out of its slot and opened. She sat up and began scratching at her throat, gasping for breath, as Cleo Uley rushed over to her from the monitor over.  
  
"(Y/n), what happened? What's wrong?" She asked, looking her over, gently putting her hand on the girl's back. (Y/n) winced in pain as she arched her back away from Cleo's hand. Cleo stared at the girl worriedly.  
  
"(Y/n), calm down. What happened?" She moved herself to where she was right in front of her. (Y/n)'s eyes were unfocused and her breathing ragged. Her entire body was shaking, paler than it's natural (s/t) tone. (Y/n) made a move to get up and Cleo moved back to give her some space. As soon as (Y/n) stood, she almost collapsed into Cleo. She was going through a shock of sorts.  
  
Cleo looked around before laying (Y/n) back onto the link chamber. "Someone get the medical team! She's going into shock!" Cleo shouted to the scientist nearest to her and they ran off as Cloe began to start the medical procedures for shock. Not long after that, a commotion began and people began to make way as a group of six people wearing white suits rushed in carrying a stretcher. They got to the link chamber before they picked (Y/n) up and fastened her so she wouldn't slip before they began running back to the medical bay. Two stayed behind and turned to Cloe.  
  
"Do you know what happened here?" One asked as the other had a clipboard and a pen. Cleo shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. She was in her link chamber perfectly fine before it suddenly started to slide out of position and opened. It was when I heard the gasping for air that I rushed over and realized something was wrong." Cleo stated as she looked at the direction where (Y/n) was being carried.  
  
It wasn't long before Lynna ran into the area. "What's going on? What happened?" She asked before she looked at the link chamber. "This is (Y/n)'s link chamber. Did something happen to her?" She looked at one of the medics.  
  
"She went into shock. She's currently getting help in the med bay." They stated before looking over to Lynna. "Were you (Y/n)'s assistant?" They asked and Lynna nodded. "Did anything seem to stress her out or anything before you left?" Lynna shook her head.  
  
"No, everything was perfectly normal." The medic with the clipboard was writing away and looked up after they finished and clicked their pen.  
  
"She should be out in an hour or so. She might have to spend the day off tomorrow, but that won't be up to us. She has to make that choice herself." They stated before nodding a goodbye and leaving, the other following behind them.  
  
Lynna and Cleo stood there, staring in the direction they walked off to before looking at each other and, knowing they had nothing else they could do, went to their work- Cleo back to monitoring the link chamber she was at earlier and Lynna going to finish her lunch break.  
  
~~~*~~~

~(Y/n)'s P.O.V~  
  
I awoke to the soft beeping of a monitor behind me. My eyes were heavy and my throat was dry. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a light above me. I sat up before looking at my surroundings. I was in the med bay. I've only been here once before and that was when I was younger, around five or so, when I had fallen out of a tree while out with my parents and landed on my arm.  
  
I look down at my arms and see tubes connecting me to a machine that had my blood pressure and heart rate. The sound of a door sliding opened could be heard and I look over to the door to see one of the medics there, a clipboard in hand.  
  
"Hello, (Y/n). Do you know why you're here?" She asked kindly and I rack my brain but everything was either mush or a blur, so I shook my head. "Well, you were undergoing shock." They stated and I began to wonder why. "Do you know what happened before you came back to us?" She asked and again I shook my head. They look down at their board and began to write.  
  
"I don't know what happened." I signed when she looked back up and coughed hoarsely. The medic left the room for a moment before entering again with a glass of water in hand. She walked over and handed the water to me, which I gladly accepted, before I gulfed it all down.  
  
I put the cup down and the medic took more notes before looking at the monitors and everything before looking at me once more. "All that's left to do now is get a urine sample and you'll be good for the day." She stated before gesturing for a nearby bathroom. "And, do be more careful next time, (Y/n)."  
  
I was then removed from the tubes with the help of the medic and was then left alone after being told to put the sample in the container in the room when I was done.  
  
When I was finished, I left the med bay and went back to my link chamber. I was immediately confronted by Lynna and I had to convince her that I was fine enough to go back to my Avatar body. She reluctantly let me go back to my Avatar body and began to enter the codes on the screen as I laid down and began to ease myself into a sense of calm and Lynna closed the link chamber before I began to hear the familiar whirl of the machine and closed my eyes, almost immediately seeing the familiar bright 'bridge' that connected my consciousness to my Avatar body.

~Jake's P.O.V~  
  
As I was being forced to follow the warrior on his horse-like creature, I noticed that there was another person with him, but I couldn't see them properly since they were hidden by the warrior.  
  
Soon, we came up to this huge tree. I couldn't stop myself from staring at it until we were directly under it. It was only then that I realized the warriors on the horse-like creatures were gone- probably entering in a different direction- and I was forced to keep going forward and straight through a crowd of people, Neytiri in front.  
  
The people made noises as I was pushed through to the center of the gathering, walking now, as more and more people began getting closer. It wasn't long before some of them began to touch me, just to jerk their arm away when I stare at them. Soon enough, we reached the end-center of the room where a fire was burning. Standing there was a man with feathers on his shoulders, talking to the warrior that was in front of us earlier.  
  
They both turn to look at us as more loud noises were heard, Neytiri holding my arm. Neytiri looked up to the man with the feathers and began to speak in the native tongue.

_"Father..."_ She started before gently shoving my arm and walking over to him, bringing her hand to her head as she bowed her head slightly, _"... I see you."_ She lowered her hand and looked towards him as she stopped.  
  
The man with the feathers and the warrior began to walk around, the warrior stopping after a short distance as the man walked closer to Neytiri while staring at me, making eye contact.  
  
He walked past her and I nodded my head once when he got close to me before he kept walking.  
  
_"This creature..."_ He turned to Neytiri as she turned her head toward his direction. _"...why do you bring him here?"_  
  
They now stood in front of each other.  
  
_"I was going to kill him.."_ She pointed to herself, _"...but there was a sign from Eywa."_  
  
_"I have said no dreamwalker will come here."_ He stated loudly and looked around before looking back at Neytiri.  
  
"What's he saying?" I asked and he stared at me before looking at her.  
  
_"His alien smell fills my nose."_ He says and everyone begins to laugh.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked once again and Neytiri looked over to me.  
  
"My father is deciding whether to kill you." Was all she said when she looked back at her father.  
  
"Your father.." I mumble before licking my lip a little nervously. "It's nice to meet you, sir." I say as I walk forward, my arm extended and everyone rushed to stop me. Even Neytiri.  
  
_"Step back!"_ Suddenly, there was a loud voice and everyone stopped and turned to the source of the voice. I lady wearing many beads and a weird top began walking down from one of the wide roots of the tree. _"I will look at this alien."_  
  
"That is mother, she is Tsahik. The one who interpret the will of Eywa." Neytiri told me with her head lowered slightly as the woman walked towards me.  
  
"Who's Eywa?" I ask before the lady walked behind me and grabbed my braid and letting it slip before doing the same to my tail.  
  
"What are you called?" She asked me in English.  
  
"Jake Sully." I reply and she stops. She then goes to grab something from the thing of beads she's wearing and quickly pokes me with it. She retracted her arm and brought the end of the needle-like thing to her lips and whipped the blood on her tongue. She pauses before looking back at me and lowering her arm.  
  
"Why did you come to us?" She asked before she put the object in her hand back in its rightful place.  
  
"I came to learn."  
  
She stares at me. "We have tried to teach other sky people. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full." She stated as she stared me dead in the eyes.  
  
"Well my cup is empty. Trust me, just ask Dr. Augustine. I'm no scientist." I state and, behind the Tsahik, I see a few people- noticeably women- go from above the tree go down and wait at the foot of the stem and watched, although they looked a little impatient and would look behind them every once in a while.  
  
"What are you?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment and I couldn't think on what to say, so I told them what I thought I should.  
  
"I was a marine. A, uh.. a warrior of the.." I hesitated, "Jar-head clan."  
  
_"A warrior!"_ The warrior from earlier speaks up and approaches. _"I could kill him easily!"_ He was stopped by the leader's arm and people began making noises again.  
  
_"No!"_ He intervened, _"This is the first warrior dreamwalker..."_ He began and Neytiri began to approach him. _"...we have seen. We need to learn more about him."_  
  
The warrior looked at him with his eyes, not daring to move or object to him.  
  
_"My daughter,"_ The Tsahik began, _"you will teach him our way..."_ Neytiri groaned. _"To speak and walk as we do."_  
  
_"Why me? That's not fair..."_ She began and her mother said something before Neytiri hissed a bit, looking away in anger.  
  
"It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well. Jake Sully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured."  
  
I nodded my head and was about to be brought to a different room when she stopped the people from moving me.  
  
_"Tsu'tey.."_ She started and turned to him, _"You will teach his friend to remember our ways from all those years ago."_ She stated and he gave a silent huff of disappointment before she turned to me.  
  
"We will see if we can save you and your friend's sanity." She stated before she turned and began walking away and back towards the stem with the waiting women before they went up.  
  
"Wait... friend?" I was a little confused and my mind was blank for a while before it hit me. (Y/n)! She was with me when we were running from that beast and I didn't realize that she wasn't with me. I inwardly slapped myself. I'm an idiot! She could've been hurt! As I began mentally cursing myself, I began to be led to an area and was soon presented with some of their traditional clothes.  
  
~(Y/n)'s P.O.V~  
  
I opened my eyes and am instantly greeted by the gazes of three, if not, four people. Not normal people like scientists and the like, but people like Avatars, but they weren't. Oh, no, they were Na'vi. I quickly sat up, only to be engulfed with pain. The five women in the area instantly retracted and began speaking to each other. They then glanced back down to me before three of them decided to leave.

I looked around and I was about to stand up when I noticed that my chest felt lighter than it did with my tank top on and I looked down. I was only wearing two layers of feathers, some green, some blue, and some pink-magenta. I was also only wearing a loin cloth, usual for Na'vi women. I shivered at the cold air around hit my back, sending a small tingling sensation from my shoulder-blades to my waist.

I looked lower, past the feathers, and saw dapophet wrapped around those areas that I could see and I suddenly remembered- I was chased by a palulukan with Jake following with me and, when we jumped over the end of the cliff and to the water, it managed to scratch me. Another thought occurred to me. I almost drowned. I quickly stood up, my legs unsteady, and I had to lean against the wall so I wouldn't fall. The two remaining women began to rush forward and held me by the arms, supporting me.

_"Calm down, please! You're okay."_ One of the women said and I stared at her before nodding a bit and allowed myself to be put back down onto the floor and laid down. It wasn't long before the sound of four people walking into the room was heard and I turned my head in the direction of the people and I nearly choked on air. Mo'at was there,

her expression as neutral and thoughtful as ever.

I sat up again, quickly this time, and the two ladies that stayed behind were trying to make me lay back down but I was stronger than them and managed to get to my feet. "Mo'at, I'm so sorry for trespassing, I don't know how-" I was signing in Na'vi but was cut off my Mo'at lifting her hand to stop me any further.

"Tsu'tey found you. He was hunting with his warriors when he found you." She stated and walked toward me. I had to look up at her because she was at least a head taller than me. She then smiled and gently put her hands on my slim upper-arms. "It's been a long time."

I didn't know what to say so I gave a soft smile back and the sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of someone coughing behind Mo'at. She turned around and her smile was gone, her arms already back at her sides.

"Tsu'tey." Was all she said before she turned back to me. "From today forward, you will be learning how to be one of us again. There will be no teaching. You are now the young with an empty cup." She stated and I nodded, staring at Tsu'tey as he entered the room.

_"You will be up early enough in the morning for your first lesson,"_ He stated, _"Meet me outside of Hometree tomorrow morning."_ He then looked at Mo'at and nodded before leaving. Mo'at looked at me and she lowered her head a bit before she walked in front of me.

"He will get used to seeing you again." She began. "He hasn't seen you in years. He may not show it, but he has been sad. He has been sad since you all left, yet he hides it." She stated and I nod. I understand. A lot of people were sad to lose their friends when they were kicked out of Hometree. She then looked at the girls that were around and told them to leave for the sacred meeting.

"You should rest, (Y/n), while you are healing." She didn't say another word before she left. It wasn't even a second after she left that Tsu'tey entered again.

_"Follow me."_ Was all he said as he walked out. I got my legs to move and I followed him. It wasn't long before we managed to get to an area I haven't been in for years. I follow him and I see that some people are already in their hammocks, most of them families all in one together. I manage to catch up to Tsu'tey before he stood in front of two hammocks and he pointed to one.

"This is yours. I expect to see you tomorrow morning." He said in English. I manage to lower myself and lay down comfortably. Tsu'tey began to walk away, but I clapped my hands twice and he stopped to look at me over his shoulder.

"Good night, Tsu'tey." I sign with a soft smile on my face and I watch as his face soften at my gesture before he nods, a barely noticeable smile on his face.

_"Good night."_ He replied and he walked away, never really looking back. I smile and I curl up into a ball, careful not to curl up too tightly, and closed the top of the hammock. I lay there and listen to the beautiful sounds of the night animals and people sleeping before I finally decide to close my eyes and go to sleep, transferring my consciousness back to my human body.

~~~*~~~

I open my eyes and my link chamber began to slide out and I opened the top. I sat up and smiled at Lynna before I left and went to go do my video log. But, before I even got out of the room, I was stopped by a nervous-looking Grace.'

"Are you alright?" She asked me and I knew she was asking about what happened earlier. I nod my head and scratch the back of my neck nervously. She sighed in relief. "And your Avatar body?" She asked and a smile broke out.

"It's fine.." I sign to her and she cocks a brow.

"And..?"

"I'm back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

I walked around the lab and began to work on my documentary for the day and I was rambling- well, quickly signing- about what had happened before the palulukan- or, in English, thanator- attack. When I got to the part about the attack, I just stated that everything was hazy before I was forced out of my Avatar and back into the world behind Hell's Gate. I then ended the documentary and saw that it was getting pretty late.  


_6:17 A.M. EST, Earth = 12:17 A.M. Pandora_  


I get up and go to the shared resting quarters that we all had. Most of the bunks were already occupied, some people doubling with someone in the lower bunks. As I walked past, I managed to successfully get to my shared bunk and crawled into the top bunk, my new bunk buddies, Brydie Armstrong and Rachel West- also known as the two people I think would make a cute couple- wrapped up in each other's arms in a way a couple would, taking over the lower bunk.  


I shifted on the top bunk, trying not to make too much noise as I found my usual comfy spot. lifted my arm to my face and set my wrist-watch to go off at five o'clock Pandoran time since that was the time that I would have to start getting ready and head to the link chamber for the morning training at six o'clock. I sighed and lowered my arm before I finally rested my head on my pillow to catch the few hours of sleep I need.

* * *

_~Tsu'tey's P.O.V~_  
~Dreamland/Memory~  


I woke up to the sound of the early day creatures of Pandora and listened to their noises before I officially opened my eyes. I looked at the sky through a clearing and saw that it was still dark out, but the sky was beginning to glow with a variety of bright colors as the sun began to rise. This is what the dreamwalkers call a 'sunrise'. I don't usually wake up this early, so I rolled over onto my opposite side to try to get some more rest. Before I could close my eyes, I look at the hammock that was in my view. The hammock was empty of the one girl that was supposed to be there.  


I groaned a bit before I opened my hammock and climbed out to begin my search for her. I looked around all of her favorite places around Hometree and I couldn't find her. I looked towards the sky again and saw that the colors have branched out more. I was about to go back to my hammock when I heard the muffled screeches of the Ikran. I looked up higher into Hometree before I moved.  


I ran to the joined branches of Hometree before I started my ascent to the Ikran's Rest, where the clan's Ikran rested. I got to the top and was greeted with a sight I never thought I'd see.  


(Y/n) stood next to She'Kol, my Ikran, gently stroking his head. She'kol's body was tensed but he was leaning into her touch. I took a few steps forward and She'kol raised his head at the sound of me coming near. He made a soft screeching noise before (Y/n) moved back a few steps away from him, stopping next to me. He flew back into the tree and back onto his perch where he watched us. (Y/n) looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Tsu'tey." She signed before she turned her head towards the sun. I looked in the same direction, my eyes having to adjust to the light before I could see what she was looking at. It was a beautiful sight.

The sky was overcome with bright colors- a bright orange faded in from a bright pink-ish shade of red that was close to the sun before it spread into a wide arrays of blues and oranges as the bright sun made it's slow ascent into the sky, the light overcoming the darkness of night, welcoming the light of a new day. I let out a small smile at the sight before me. I looked at (Y/n), the bright rays of the sun added a golden hue to the girl's appearance, making her glow. I could feel my cheeks begin to warm up the slightest amount as I kept staring at her. She turned to look at me and I quickly turned to look away.  
  
I could feel her gaze on me and I shifted myself to seem like I was actually interested in the sun, but I had to squint my eyes multiple times, the light a little too bright. I must have been making a funny expression or something else was funny because I could hear a muffled laugh come from (Y/n)'s direction. I blink and look in her direction and saw that she had the back of one of her hands to her mouth, her body shaking as the laugh was being held back.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I ask and she waves her free hand in a dismissive manner before she lowered her other hand from her mouth. She had a wide grin that would want to make anyone smile with her. She was finally able to stop herself from shaking more. She looked back towards the sky before looking at me again.  
  
She lifted her hand, about to respond to my unanswered question, when the sound of hurried steps approached and two of the clan's elders ran into the area. They stopped when they spotted (Y/n). I looked at her and she looked back at me before she looked back at the two elders. She shuffled her feet a bit as she got closer to me. I looked over at at the elders and they were staring at (Y/n) intently.  
  
_"You're not supposed to be up here!" _One of the elders proclaimed and they both began walking towards her. (Y/n) smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand, taking a step back, the nearby Ikran making short screeches, growing restless. I looked over at her and she looked behind us at the many nearby branches that were unoccupied. I then looked back at (Y/n) and saw the mischievious look in her eyes. My eyes widened and my ears flattened themselves.  
  
"(Y/n), don't-" Too late.  
  
(Y/n) turned around and pushed me off the 'branch' we were on, seeming to be plummeting to out death. (Y/n)'s laughter filled my ears and I looked over to her. She was swinging from vine to vine and she looked at me before sending some my way and I grabbed them. I hadn't known I was screaming until I grabbed the vine and, seeing as that was the last one, let go and landed upright on the ledge below before we kept running and jumping before getting to the end- close to the ground. I was about to jump with (Y/n) when I... rather embarrasingly tripped.  
  
I heard laughter coming from above me and I opened my eyes. I had landed in a puddle of mud and, seeing as I had to look up from the ground, I was laying front-first in it. I push myself off the ground and began to whipe the mud off me. I looked in (Y/n)'s general direction after removing the mud from my face and glared at her. I saw a puttle behind her and I had an idea. I knew it wasn't wise to try and push her in- she holds her ground better than most Na'vi women in the clan!- so, I cose my next best option.  
  
While she was too busy laughing to pay attention, I ran over to her and pounced. I heard her gasp out in surprise as I had successfully tackled her. While we tumbled to the ground, we rolled right into the puddle, (Y/n) landing in it, now also covered in mud, just only on her back-side. She gasps for a second before she opened her previously closed eyes. I smirk down at her and she stared at me wide-eyed. She lifted her arm as if to sign something, but she froze before lowering her arm and adverting her eyes from mine, her cheeks darkening. It took me a moment to realize why- we were both on the ground, her laying below me and me towering over her.  
  
I feel my cheeks begin to heat up before I averted my eyes and stood up, careful not to accidentally hit her in any way. I look around us and realized we were just outside of Hometree. I hear a soft laugh come from (Y/n) and looked over at her, seeing as she was now standing. She was smiling and her green eyes seemed to sparkle with various shades of (e/c), making her seem even more beautiful. She had her hands clasped behind her back and she bounced on the balls of her feet before she lowered her arms to her side and began to sign.  
  
_"That was a lot of fun, don't you think, Tsu'tey?"_  
  
I open my mouth to respond before everything begins to blur together. Darkness exploded from the corners of my vision, everything beginning to darken. The sounds around me began to grow distant before going away entirely.  
  
_~Waking Up~_  
  
A few seconds later, my vision began to brighten under my closed eyelids. I open my eyes and I'm greeted with the early morning sky, just below sunrise. I hear shuffling behind me and I turn to the hammock behind mine. (Y/n) had her hammock open and she was sitting up, her back arched a bit and one of her hands on the crook of her neck where her neck met her shoulder, massaging that one spot. I heard her sigh before she lowered her arm to join the other in her lap. She looked over at me after a while and smiled at me.  
  
_"Good morning, Tsu'tey."_ She greeted and I nodded in response before I opened my own hammock and sitting up as well. I looked at her before I eventually get up, (Y/n) doing the same. We left the area before going to a spaced out location where the pa'li were scattered about. I approached one that was in it's mid-years, not yet old enough to find a mate of its own, just good enough for (Y/n)'s first ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!  
This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!  
I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own James Cameron's Avatar or you! You are a free person! I only own the plot and some of the backstory for your character! Nothing else!
> 
> This is the original version of The Mute Warrior. I only made the original have eight chapters. The original version is finished, being discontinued!
> 
> I will be post a new, rewritten version eventually. The new story would have a lot of changes from this story!


End file.
